Oh We Are So Good!
by xChannyxStemix
Summary: Chad and Sonny think they hate eachother. But will things change at Condor studios?
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my first fanfic ever! Please be nice!!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any part of it. I only have credit to the plot line!!**

**----------Enjoy!**

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!!"

Ugh-I sighed. Why did he have to be just so cute? Though I would never admit to anybody, I have a tiny crush on Chad. Nobody knows.

They assume.

And maybe, just maybe, something good would happen in these next few years at Condor Studios.

* * *

Hopefully.

**

* * *

**

Okay so before up put up chapter one my goal is

**5 reviews andddddd 1 favorite!**

**-----Katie**

**P.S. Im still trying to figure out how to use this!!**

**So put up with me for a few chapter okie dokie???**


	2. Busted

Chapter One

Well than, this is awkward.

I skipped happily to the cafeteria humming my favorite song of the moment.

Crush, by David A.

It described me, let's just say that.

My humming was shortly interrupted by someone knocking me to the ground. "Hey, watch where your going!"-I looked up. "Oh, Chad hey."

"Don't oh, Chad me."

"What, why not? Oh, Chad!!!!" I snickered at my lame comeback.

"The cover of Tween Weekly, you have seen it right?!"

"Uhh, Chad I hate gossip, you know that."

"Well, look what your fake date got us into!"

"Haha!!! Hey, look we're on the cover of Tween Weekly."

"Really Sonny, really?" I stared into his eyes, Bug mistake on my side. Because next thing I realize he's leaning in. Closer, so close I can feel his cool breath on my neck. "Yes Chad, really." I whispered into his ear. He grabbed my waist. We were inches away. Our lips about to touch.

"What the heck is going on here!? You hate each other one minute, next thing I know you're about to kiss? You two need help. Serious, serious, mental help." Zora chuckled after she was done screaming at us.

"Um, well yeah about that Zora, we were just arguing. You know?" I replied in shock that she had been spying on us through the vent.

"Zora, you really need to stay out of our personal lives." Aww, Chad was sticking up for me! I wish he was my boyfriend. Wait! Sonny Munroe what are you thinking! You only have a tiny crush on him. Remember?

"Well fine Chip-drama-pants. Just next time you try and make out with my friend, get a room. And you know, maybe consider dating her first. It's only polite."Zora threw a random piece of cheese from the top of the vent, in order to get Chads' attention. He still had his hands around my waist and his eyes locked on mine.

"Humph." Zora crawled off into her vents.

"Well Chad, this is really awkward. So if we could continue this some other time"  
"Yeah uh, I guess you're right. We should pretend none of this ever happened."

"None of what ever happened?" Portlyn popped out of nowhere.

"We just got in a huge fight." I tried to cover up smoothly.

"Yeah, and that's why Chads hands are gripping your waist, and your staring at his eyes Sonny. You're a horrible liar, but I still love you." Apparently my acting and comedy hasn't helped my lying skills. Not at all.

"WE NEED SONNY MUNROE AND CHAD COOPER TO OFFICE IN 5 MINUTES!"Stupid invisible announcer.

"Let's go Sonny, it can't be that bad…."

"Fine."  
"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Chad's' POV

_Stupid cute._


	3. Were In For It Now

**A/N My last chapter was weird. **

**I wrote the authors note and it wouldn't work. .**

**So here it is**

**D.E.M..number.1 First review and fave! She is my first fanfic friend!**

**I love all of my reviewers and reviewers!**

**I don't own SWAC or any other recognizable characters.**

Chapter 2

We're in for it now.

"Sit down, hurry hurry, Tawni wants to talk about getting a bigger mirror I only have ten minutes for you two.

"Ladies first." Chad smiled

_Ahhh!!!! Stop staring Sonny and just sit down already! I thought_

"Thanks Chad." I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks.

"Kids, I notice your constant bickering," I giggled and Chad smiled, " So you have to spend two hours together every day for the next month."

"Heck no!" Chad argued.

"Ugh, ??? Why are you doing this to us?!?!?!?!"I complained, secretly happy.

_[Chad's' POV]_

_This is going to be fun. I guess. No, CDC does not like Randoms' don't even pretend like you'll like it._

_**But I will……. **__I thought._

_Wait wait. What am I saying? She's a Random. But I guess I can think she has pretty hair. No CDC STOP IT!!!_

_[Sonnys' POV]_

Sigh. "Okay I guess we can do that."

"Fine, I'll do it but I can't say I'll be happy about it. At all"

"And I won't either." Deep sigh.

"You start today. Go get to work. Three hours of freedom"

Three hours later.

"Sonny"

"Chad…"

"Munroe"

"Cooper."

"Let's get this over with."

"Ugh okay."

**A/N I'm uploading chapter 3 and 4 later toady!**

**Please RKatie(:**


	4. Is It Too Soon?

Chapter 3

Is It Too Soon?

"Now we have to spend two hours together am I correct Cooper?"

"Yeah, for the next month."

"It's not going to be _that _bad Chad."

"I guess you're right."

"Odd, you're usually the right one…"

"What was that Munroe?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing Chad, I said absolutely nothing." Sigh.

"Hey what's up with our constant fighting?" Chad questioned me.

"Like I know! Tawni and Portlyn say that it's our way of hiding sexual tension…"

"Well then Munroe, let's see if their right."

"Yeah, I doubt it."

"Fine." He started

"Fine." I replied.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good." He changed it up a little bit.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." He said cutely.

Somewhere in between those last few fines and goods things got really awkward. After a few more Chad's lips were crushing against mine with full force. Now before I could stop myself my arms reached up to his necked and gripped his hair and the back of his shirt. His hands moved down to my waist. I don't know how long we kissed for but it was a while because I lost breath a few minutes ago.

"Whoa Sonny." Chad breathed and continued kissing me down my neck.

"Mmmm." A low moan came from the back of my throat and I pulled away.

"Chad no, we can't….were not…we shouldn't…" My voice trailed off and next thing I knew I was crying.

"Sonny?" Chad looked concerned. "Sonny?! Are you okay??"

His warm arms held me in a protective way.

"Sonny? Whats wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this without sounding weird. But Chad something clicked when we kissed. And I umm, I think I like you."

Chad's [POV]

I couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth.

"Sonny, I like you too." I sighed.

Should I ask her to be my girlfriend? Or is it too soon??

Sonny's [POV]

I hope he asks me to be his girlfriend….. I need to update my blog!

2 hours later

"Well bye Chad."

"See yah later beautiful."

I blushed; he had never called me beautiful before.

Well this was awkward.

**A/N I don't know what to do next I think it will be Sonny's blog so send in some questions for her!!**

**Please Send in lots I want to make the next chapter today!!!**


	5. Sonnys blog update 1

**Hey my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but you guys are slacking on reviews!!!! :( So anyways here's chapter 4!!**

___Sunny Days with Sonny Munroe!_

_Hello readers!! As I write this on my blog I curse the one the only CDC!!! Ahhh! No. Stupid arguments, stupid fighting, stupid tupid Chad, all I want is for him to leave. You know why readers? Because Mr. Condor our boss heard us fighting and now we have to spend 2 hours together… which I am sure any of you would give to spend with OH MY GOSH Chad Dylan Cooper. Nope, not Sonny Munroe, I don't care what you say, never. Anyways I got a few questions from some readers! Let me answer them! I only have 10 minutes Chad is waiting for me. Bleh._

**Dear Sonny,  
Do you think Chad is a cutie? You two would be cute together! :D I think so and so does EVERYONE in my class: D  
Please Reply,  
Emily**

Well Emily, I won't deny that his blue eyes *cough cough* eye*cough cough* does shine a little. But we probably won't get together. I don't like Chad, Chad doesn't like me.

**Dear Sonny,  
Do you have a boyfriend? Because I think Chad would be a cute on for you! EVERYONE else does too!**

**  
Please Reply,  
Jackie**

Haha, no, I don't like getting caught up in the boyfriend area. Although I do have one heart throb I-I m-mean guy that I would give a chance. And really now EVERYONE?? I think that's a bit of an overstatement.

_Aww, so those are all the questions for today! I must get going in a few to be stuck with Mr. Drama Pants. _

_Have a Sunny day!!_

_--Sonny Munroe (:_

**Comments**

**Channytruelove12356-Sonny I love you!! You and Chad NEED to go out!!**

**TawniTownRocks- Sonny, you looooove Chad its right there in the writing girl!**

**ChadDylanCooper- Eh, Sonny? You speak of me lots!! Haha, see you in a few. This time, no awkward silences or I might make you do that again….**

**SunshineSonnyMunroe- Do what? You think I'm afraid of you kissing me?**

**ChadDylanCooper- SONNY! IF THE PRESS SEE THIS WE ARE SCREWED!!**

**Channytruelove12356- OHMYCHAD!! YOU KISSED?!?!?!? AH!HH!H!**

**TawniTownRocks- I'm not surprised what else would they do for 2 hours??**

**TweenWeekly- Looks like we've got some drama on our hands!!**

**SunshineSonnyMunroe- Crap, crap crap crap crap. There is nothing going on I swear!!!!**

**ChadDylanCooper- Yes Sonny, because they're going to believe **_**you.**_


	6. Movies!

Chapter 4

I grabbed my yellow bag and my iPod running barely making it out the door before Chad came in screaming at me.

"Munroe your late!! You better hurry your little butt up if you want to make it to the movie on time!" Chad complained.

"Fine, fine Chad don't get your panties in a bunch." I said followed by a giggle fit.

Chad glared at me and I slowly walked past him hoping not to make any eye contact. The kiss was very regretful, the sparks that had shot through my body made my shiver uncontrollably, and now TweenWeekly has our kiss as the cover story. Chad and I both decided to ignore physical contact as much as possible.

"Okay Munroe here's the plan, we go to the movie, that will take up most of our time but I'm kind of hoping that maybe after you'll go to dinner with me…?" Chad said then looked down embarrassed.

"Of course I will…Just one thing…is this a date…or just two friends going to dinner and a movie?" I said also looking down.

"Well Sonny, it will just be friends, if you want to go on a date with me why don't we wait until Mr. Condor won't have someone watching our every move." He finally looked up, just as I did. And bam, awkward silence."

I brushed past him quietly and blushing as I did so, I walked quietly to the limo. Oh wow, a limo, of course, I mean I know I should be used to them, but they are so amazing!!

"Sonny!! Wait up!!" Chad yelled as I waited at the limo.'

"Haha wow Chadifer you are s-l-o-w…" I said adding emphasis to the word slow.

"Don't ever call me that again and you look really nice tonight."Smooth Chad, you're supposed to say that when you first see me.

"Thanks, and why not _**Chadifer??**_" I will admit I do like my outfit, I was wearing denim capris with a white tank top under my baby doll shirt yellow with polka dots, coach converse and yellow accessories h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / o 3 . 2 3 . o 9 / s e t ? I d = 7 4 4 4 5 7 8 (no spaces)

Silence…

Oooo00oooO

The movie we picked was scary I realized by the end of the movie I was practically hanging onto Chad for all that was Holy. I looked up he looked down, you know the drill, blah ……… and smoochie!! And one of Mr. Condor's spies probably saw us…crap.

Oh well….. the movie ended and we ran out of there at the speed of light and went to dinner!


End file.
